The Proposition
by Heproditeus ChoLee
Summary: Sungmin seorang pria dengan rahim di tubuhnya berusaha bangkit dari masa lalu dengan melahirkan seorang bayi untuk menemaninya, Mensetujui Proposisi dengan seorang Vice President dikantornya Cho Kyuhyun, Player mempesona yg sulit ditolak ditempat tidur. Sebuah Erotika Roman antara Sungmin yang ingin membuka hati dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha lepas dari ketakutan/KyuMin! Yaoi!/Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

* * *

Dengan semua trauma masa lalu yang dialaminya, Lee Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa lagi hidup dalam kesendirian, jam biologisnya yang terus berdentang hingga menuju angka ke 27 namun sang pangeran penyelamat belum muncul juga.

Lee Sungmin merasa benar benar sendirian, namun hanya ada satu cahaya kecil ditengah keputusasaan saat manusia bergender pria sepertinya memiliki rahim yang berfungsi dengan baik.

Sungmin bertekad menanam benih dan melahirkan seorang bayi kedunia, menemaninya sebagai satu2nya pengisi bagaimana sunyinya hidup Sungmin. Namun ia harus kehabisan pilihan saat sahabat baiknya dimasa kecil menolak untuk menjadi pendonor Sperma. Dan permasalahn dimasa lalu yang membuat Sungmin tak lagi percaya akan cinta menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk mencari seorang pendonor sperma lain yang dapat dipercaya.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, Seorang Player yang menjadi Vice Directur di tempat kerja Sungmin, Terbiasa selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, terutama ditempat tidur. Ketika Sungmin menolak tawaran tidur Kyuhyun dipesta perusahaan, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk memiliki Sungmin apapun resikonya. Dan mengetahui dilema yang sedang dihadapi Sungmin menawarkan proposisi yang menguntungkan bagi mereka berdua.

Dia akan menjadi sang pendonor Sperma dan DNA yang Sungmin inginkan, namun dengan syarat membuat Sungmin hamil secara alami, bukan hamil dari hook-up atau trans melalui wadah atau yang lainnya.

* * *

Awalnya memang penuh keraguan dipihak Sungmin, tapi pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga keinginan kuatnya untuk keluar dari masa kelam dengan melahirkan seorang bayi akhirnya Kyuhyun menang.

Sesi membuat bayi diantara mereka berubah menjadi lebih dari sekedar hubungan fisik, Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi dari Sungmin begitu saja sementara Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa membuka kembali hatinya untuk seseorang setelah apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Namun dapatkah Kyuhyun melupakan ketakutan nyatanya dan menjadi pria yang Sungmin inginkan?

OoO

—**The Proposition –**

**Genre : Erotics Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**YAOI/Boys Love**

**This story is wholly owned by Katie Ashley**

OoO

Ini Teaser atau Sinopsisnya, bila berminat silahkan tinggalkan Review.. Dan saya ingin meminta pendapat juga apabila halnya Fanfic ini berlanjut, apakah sebaiknya tetap update dibulan Ramadhan atau setelah Ramadhan..

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


	2. Chapter 2

—**The Proposition –**

**Genre : Erotics Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**YAOI/Boys Love**

**The main idea of this story is wholly owned by Katie Ashley, Im just someone who tries to remake this story into my own way.**

* * *

Lee Sungmin duduk dimeja kerjanya memeriksa berkas berkas yang berserakan, Senyum penuh kepuasaan terlintas diwajahnya saat mengamati satu persatu tumpukan kertas disisi kanan, berhasil menuntaskan tugas yang harusnya jatuh tanggal mati empat hari lagi, namun setidaknya Sungmin bisa bersantai untuk apa yang telah ia usahakan.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Sungmin meraih majalah Mom & Baby di meja kerjanya, mengamati beberapa paragraph tips saat hamil ataupun merawat bayi, juga beberapa foto bayi mungil menggemaskan yang tersenyum ataupun menatap polos kearah kamera.

Rasa sakit menikam tepat dijantungnya, usia-nya yang akan terus beranjak setiap jeda detik menghimpit dadanya jika mengingat kesatria berbaju zirah yang dia harapkan belum juga datang untuk menyelamatkan kesengsaraannya, Sungmin ingin memiliki keluarga baru setelah kematian orang tuanya beberapa tahun silam, membangun sebuh romantisme ataupun harmonisme rumah tangga bersama seseorang diluar sana. Sayangnya, tidak satupun dari alur hidupnya yang terlihat seberhasil rencana indah dikepalanya.

Saat air mata diam diam mengalir, dia dengan cepat menyekanya, semua perasaan juga emosi yang bergolak didadanya begitu sesak dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas, mengalihkan foxy-nya kelangit-langit Sungmin berbicara dengan sang pencipta diatas sana, agar dimudahkan jalan melewati semua ini.

"Oke, memandangi majalah itu seharian hingga matamu kering tidak akan membawa seseorang yang kau inginkan untuk memberikan spermanya."

Sungmin terperanjat dan memegang dadanya, pandangannya masih buram untuk beberapa saat hingga terfokus untuk melihat keberadaan sahabatnya diambang pintu "Demi tuhan Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa membunuhku perlahan jika selalu seperti ini!"

"Maaf, kau terlalu tenggelam didalam kesedihan dan penderitaan emosimu saat kupanggil, mungkin itu alasan kau tidak mendengar aku menyebut namamu?"

Sungmin menunduk lesu mendengar penuturan sahabat baiknya sejak taman kanak-kanak dulu, penderitaan yang kau alami seorang diri selama beberapa tahun tentu tak sanggup dipendam sendirian tanpa menceritakan kepada orang lain yang dapat dipercaya, dan itu sudah dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

"Yah, sepertinya aku harus menemui pak tua botak itu untuk mengajukan ketidak setujuan akan berkas yang bertumpuk ini?"

"Jangan berulah Hyuk, Kau tau dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar."

"Dan membuatmu mati perlahan dengan rasa lelah dan tekanan emosional?, Ayolah Min.. Dia pasti mengerti akan masalahmu, apalagi setelah masalah dengan Jungmo akhir-akhir ini."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jungmo, aku mengerti jika Tiffany tidak akan menyetujui rencanaku."

"Baik, berikan ponselmu! Biar aku beritahu si tiang listrik itu bagaimana caranya seorang sahabat peduli pada sahabat lainnya, Dia hanya perlu memberimu beberapa spremanya, kenapa itu saja sulit sekali?!"

"Karena si tiang listrik yang kau maksud juga punya ikatan yang lebih penting dengan seseorang selain diriku diluar sana."

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas gusar, "Dan kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencari ikatan yang sama seperti Jungmo?"

Sungmin merasa lehernya tercekik mencegah satupun suara untuk menyahuti agrumen Hyukjae "Kau menawan Sungmin, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya sebelum ini, dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu kau bisa memilih pria manapun yang kau mau."

"Pujian yang bagus Hyuk, terima kasih."

"Kau pikir aku sedang bekerja dibidang puji-memuji seseorang? Aku memberimu nasehat teman kecil."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu-ku Hyuk, Haruskah aku menceritakannya kembali sambil sesenggukan seperti di drama yang sering kau tonton?"

Hyukjae mendekat dan mengusap pundak sahabatnya, memberi sedikit dari simpanan energi positif untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau. "Dengar, Aku yakin jika Kangin dan kedua orang tuamu tidak akan suka melihat permata mereka terus-menerus seperti ini, kau punya banyak sekali peluang untuk memulai kencan dan mendapatkan seorang suami diluarsana Sungmin."

"Dan aku sudah menginginkan bayi semenjak satu bulan setelah kematian orang tuaku empat tahun yang lalu, bahkan umurku hampir tiga puluh Hyuk, bagaimana jika aku rahim-ku berhenti berfungsi?"

"Lihat kau selalu sepeti ini, Takut memulai hubungan tapi khawatir akan organ istimewa-mu itu."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah Hyuk, Hanya saja aku yakin tuhan punya waktu yang tepat, bagaimanapun juga aku akan memiliki anak untuk dicintai."

"Yah, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu teman kecilku." Hyukjae menepuk bahu Sungmin sambil tersenyum dengan gusi indahnya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng "Tubuhmu lebih kecil dariku Hyukie."

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tidak, tidak tanpa heels menyebalkanmu itu."

"Yah! Aku sudah berhenti memakainya."

"Aku rasa sepatumu yang berhak tidak normal itu sudah memberitahuku kenyataannya."

"Oh, lupakan, ayo makan Min-ah.. Perutku sudah berbunyi menunggu sesuatu untuk dicerna."

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun membenarkan kaca mata minus yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, Orbs miliknya mulai merasa jenuh akan lembaran kerja di komputernya, Seorang Workaholic memang mengacau tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun didunia nyatanya.

Tubuhnya proposial dan sexy walau tanpa kotak-kotak pada perut yang dibanggakan pria pada umunya, tinggi seorang model dengan wajah sialan tampannya untuk membawa siapapun gadis ataupun pria manis diluar sana ketempat tidur untuk ia gagahi.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai berputar saat jam dinding diruangannya tepat diangka tujuh, Otaknya bahkan sudah terlalu panas hanya untuk sekedar kembali mengerjakan proyek penting untuk tiga minggu kedepan, oh pikiran kotornya itu mulai berpikir untuk memulai One Night Stand dengan seseorang di Black Diamond, ataupun karyawan baru yang belum pernah ia masuki untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Ia menggeleng dan mematikan komputernya, masih ada hari esok untuk berkas pemasaran yang masih setengah itu, sambil mengerang pelan Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya untuk menuju pintu.

Perutnya berbunyi saat dia di lift, satu pintas pikiran untuk merasakan bagaimana indahnya jika saja saat dia pulang dari kantor ada seseorang yang akan memasak makan malam dan menyiapkan air mandi dirumahnya, menyambut dengan baik dan setelah itu memulai beberapa kegiatan suami istri, namun dia segera menggeleng dan membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Bebepa pelayanan tersebut tak sebanding dengan kerumitan yang harus ditempuh hubungan jangka panjang, dia masih bisa bahagia dengan delivery salah satu fast food atau makan disalah satu restaurant mewah, juga hubungan one night stand bersama seseorang untuk hasrat dan libidonya.

Melamun beberapa saat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget jika ia sudah sampai di Basement perusahaan, berputar untuk mencari keberadaan mobil Audi A7-nya,. Hah, mungkin setelah ini Kyuhyun benar benar akan mampir ke Black Diamond untuk minum dan pelepasannya untuk malam ini.

OoO

* * *

OoO

"SHIT!" Kyuhyun mengumpat saat bagian depan mobilnya hampir menabrak seorang pejalan ah bukan pelari kaki, karena nyatanya pria tolol itu sedang berlari disaat lampu hijau yang hampir membuat Kyuhyun terjerat kasus pidana untuk tersangka penabrakan.

Menurunkan kaca film mobilnya, Kyuhyun mengumpat kearah seseorang yang masih terduduk shok di aspal, "Sialan! Kalau kau ingin mati kenapa tidak meminum Amonia tanpa harus melibatkan seseorang sebagai korban!"

Pria itu masih terduduk tak menggubris, Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, dan ringisan kesakitan pria itu menyambut Kyuhyun. Dia cukup kalut saat melihat kaki itu membiru, kemungkinan mobil Kyuhyun menyerempet bagian itu. Setelah berdecak gusar akhirnya dengan keputusan bulat Kyuhyun berniat membawa pria itu ke mobilnya menuju klinik terdekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan saat melintas seenaknya?"

Pria itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya merasa bersalah "Maafkan aku, Aku hanya berusaha mengejar seorang yang berlari ke bar."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Dia meminta bantuanku tapi aku tidak berusaha memenuhinya."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung "Dia sahabat baik-ku."

"Oh.. sahabat macam apa kau tidak mau membantu sahabat sendiri?"

Tawa gugup pria itu terdengar "Baik, pertama namaku Jungmo, Kim Jungmo , dan untuk alasan aku tidak mau membantu sahabatku itu karena aku tidak bisa."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Oke begini, Aku benci ketika dia marah padaku, aku tidak berpikir dia akan sangat kecewa dan begitu terluka. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-ku padanya."

Kyuhyun berdecak saat dirasa percakapan mereka mulai menuju kearah emosional, dia tidak pernah ingin terjebak dengan percakapan seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun yakin jika dilain waktu dia bisa mengindar namun tidak untuk kali ini "Apa yang salah dengan keinginan seorang sahabat baikmu sendiri, yah kau tau, kadang mereka tidak punya siapapun selain dirimu didunia ini untuk dimintai tolong."

Sambil menghela nafas Jungmo mengusap wajahnya, dan berujar dengan suara rendah "Dia ingin aku memberikannya seorang anak, awalnya aku setuju untuk menjadi ayah dari bayi yang akan dikandungnya, tapi Tiffany-gadisku- menolak niat baikku dan tidak mau mendengar satupun alasan."

"Oke, ini rumit. Kenapa sahabat baikmu itu tidak mau menjalin hubungan dan mendapatkan seorang bayi dari pria yang benar-benar dicintainya. Kau bilang kau sahabatnya dan kau juga sudah punya seorang gadis, jadi untukku itu wajar saat gadismu itu menolak."

"Haha, sebenarnya aku hanya akan menyumbangkan sperma-ku, bukan untuk berhubungan seks. Dan Sungmin yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi semakin mempersulit keadaan. Ah dan Sungmin juga seorang pria."

Sungmin, oke nama itu familiar diotaknya, jika ada marga Lee didepannya mungkin Kyuhyun harus berkeyakinan jika Lee Sungmin yang dimaksud adalah pria manis nan sexy yang dia temui di pesta perusahaan beberapa bulan lalu, pengalaman yang menabjukan saat Kyuhyun bisa mengamati bagaimana sempurnanya setiap pahatan pada tubuh itu juga wajah menawannya yang manis nyaris cantik untuk seukuran pria, dan sialnya Sungmin menolak mentah mentah saat Kyuhyun merayunya untuk bermain ditempat tidur, bahkan tamparan pada wajahnya masih terasa perih.

"Dia gay?!"

"Begitulah, dan beruntungnya dia punya rahim padahal dia sendiri seorang pria, Male Pregnancy kau tau? ah.. aku juga harusnya memuji parasnya yang menawan seperti kabanyakan wanita cantik yang sexy."

Seiring percakapan mereka yang telah berlalu mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan klinik untuk mengobati kaki Jungmo, sedikit percakapan tentang kaki yang terkilir dengan Dokter dan biaya administrasi kini Kyuhyun harus ingat bahwa dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke Black Diamond, mungkin dia harus pulang dan memakan telur dadar lalu tidur dikasur empuknya.

"Mm, begini Kyuhyun-ssi, Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu jika kau tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun hampir melebarkan matanya dan protes, hari bahkan sudah larut dengan jarum jam dipukul Sembilan malam, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya makan dan tidur kenapa pria ini merepotkan sekali pikirnya.

"Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, dia tidak dalam keadaan bagus saat memasuki bar, aku sudah bilang padamu dia tidak bisa menjalin kedekatan intim, dan parasnya yang sialan menawan itu akan sangat membahayakan."

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang?" Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar nada bicaranya terdengar biasa. Didalam dadanya bahkan sudah meledak ledak untuk marah.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan mungkin, atau aku bisa menelpon kantor polisi."

Kyuhyun mendengus gusar "Baik kau mengancamku.. hebat sekali, aku akan kesana dan menarik si Sungmin itu pulang."

"Pastikan jika kau meyakinkannya untuk percaya bahwa kau seorang good man, atau wajahmu akan cacat untuk beberapa minggu kedepan."

OoO

* * *

OoO

Suasana yang familiar, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan Susana bar yang riuh dan penuh dengan dentuman musik, ini Balck Diamond, Jungmo memberitahu kalau Sungmin berlari ke Black Diamond untuk menghilangkan depresi setelah adu argument tentang bayi, Kyuhyun mengerutkan hidung, rencananya untuk ke Black Diamond malam ini memang berhasil tapi untuk satu alasan lain yang sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun suka.

Menuju kearah counter bar, Seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan dada montok berdiri saat menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum lebar dan membenaran sedikit tatanan rambut juga penampilannya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum untuk penghargaan itu.

"Datang untuk wine kesukaanmu? Atau one night stand?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya. "Tidak untuk malam ini babe~, aku mencari seseorang."

"Oke tuan tampan mood mu tak sebagus itu ternyata, berutahu aku namanya."

"Sungmin."

"Lebih lengkap tuan Cho."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu marganya. Aku hanya dimintai mmm.. seseorang untuk menjemput temannya."

Gadis bartender itu menggeleng "Ini akan sulit jika tidak ada tanda pengenalan lainnya."

"Baik, orang itu bilang Sungmin seorang pria yang menawan juga sexy, Mungkin tipe Uke, sudah bisa?"

"Ah, apa mungkin pria manis bertampang innocent itu?"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu hanya memberi isyarat melalu kerjapan bosannya jika dia tak ingin berbasa basi lebih lama dengan Yuri, "Ikut aku kalau begitu."

Yuri sengaja melenggangkan bokongnya se-seksi mungkin didepan Kyuhyun, namun moodnya tidak cukup bagus atau lebih tepatnya tidak tergoda.

Kyuhyun benar benar melebarkan matanya saat menatap sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Yuri, pria itu tengah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan beberapa botol soju, wajah itu tidak tertelungkup jadi Kyuhyun bisa memastikan jika itu benar benar Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yang menolaknya di pesta perusahaan.

"Baik, kau sudah dapatkan mau-mu tuan, aku harus kembali ke tempatku."

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menyentuh sesaat bahu yang berbalut sweeter abu-abu, haruskah Kyuhyun tertawa saat ini? Hey Sungmin di Bar, tapi kenapa dandanannya seperti orang yang ingin duduk bermalas-malasan membaca buku didepan perapian saat musim dingin?

"Yah, Sungmin-ssi!"

"Euunghh~" Sialan suara itu imut sekali. "Sungmin-ssi kau harus pulang sekarang."

"Sialan kau Kim Jungmo, untuk apa menyusulku kesini kalau tetap saja tidak ingin membantuku membuat bayi!"

Kyuhyun mendesah untuk beberapa alasan teriakan Sungmin yang memancing perhatian penghuni bar, Sungmin masih menutup matanya, mendesah gusar saat Kyuhyun kembali mengguncang bahunya, dengan tidak sopan Sungmin menepis tangan orang yang dia anggap sebagai Jungmo.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum semua ini pergi dari pikiranku, sebaiknya sahabat tidak berguna sepertimu pergi saja!" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, bersiap menyemprot Jungmo dengan omelan yang lebih pedas lagi jika saja mata sayunya tak menangkap postur tubuh yang berbeda dari Jungmo.

Rasa ketakutan seketika merayapi seluruh persendian tubuhnya, keadarannya seperti tertarik paksa ketika satu memori yang mengantarkan Sungmin pada tamparan menyakitkan dipipi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana pria itu menggodanya dengan merendahkan harga diri Sungmin untuk diajak pulang oleh Player brengsek seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan anda Tuan Cho."

Tatapan Sungmin jauh lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Yah seandainya aku tidak terjebak di insiden menyebalkan itu kau juga akan bertemu dengan ku ditempat seperti ini Sungmin-ssi, kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku cocok dengan tempat seperti ini di pesta beberapa bulan lalu bukan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Temanmu ah tidak calon tidak jadi ayah dari anak mu itu kini berada di klinik, kakinya terkilir, dan keberuntungan sial itu membawaku untuk bertemu denganmu."

Ponsel Sungmin di saku celananya bergetar, menjeda percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"…."

"Tidak! Dia berbahaya untukku bodoh, aku tidak mau pulang bersamanya!"

"…."

"Dia didepanku, dan aku merasa itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, sedikit banyak dia mengerti jika seseorang yang membahayakan yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kupastikan kau akan membayar semua ini Kim Jungmo!"

Pip

Telepon dimatikan, percakapan itu selesai dengan Sungmin yang kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf untuk sebelumnya karena mengumpat untuk orang yang salah."

Dari sekian banyak pria di seoul kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun yang datang untuk menabrak Jungmo hingga harus mengantarnya pulang, bahkan Sungmin ingin memilih akan lebih baik si tukang ikan dipasar ataupun penyapu jalan yang akan menemuinya dibanding harus seorang mesin seks dengan tugas membuat wanita patah hati setelah menidurinya.

"Tidak perlu, sebenarnya tanpa kau minta maaf untuk itupun aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang." Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana kantornya. Sedang Sungmin mendengus gusar "dan lagi aku pikir alkohol tidak akan membantumu memiliki bayi."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat aliran darah menjauhi wajahnya "A-apa yang dia ceritakan?"

"Dia mengatakan tentang impianmu membuat bayi tapi takut untuk menjalin hubungan dan seks."

Ruangan seakan berputar disekeliling Sungmin, bahkan imajinasinya tentang semua benda berbicara dan mengejek kearahnya menjadi kenyataan, dia menggelengkan kepala mencari kesadaran, Sungmin menyesali alcohol yang diminumnya sama sekali tak membantu.

"Aku bersumpah akan menendang selangkangan sahabat brengsek macam dia!"

"Tirrani."

"Sudah cukup dia mengacaukan semuanya dengan menolak menjadi ayah dari calon bayiku, lalu bagian terburuknya dia malah menceritakan detail keinginan terbesarku kepada orang sepertimu, oh tuhan!"

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sungmin, kontan Sungmin beringsut menjauh walau nyatanya hanya bisa untuk sejengkal.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu." Kyuhyun berujar polos sedang Sungmin mendengus.

"Baiklah mungkin tidak, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti masalahku juga keinginanku tentang bayi itu.."

Sungmin menundukan pandangannya kearah meja. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita padaku, yah.. bisa dibilang aku sudah tahu ide pokonya, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan pembuka atau penutupnya?" Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang bertampang polos, oke mungkin pria ini tak seburuk itu juga.

"Baiklah aku yakin kau sudah mendengar dari Jungmo tentang aku yang tidak bisa menjalin hubungan, aku punya alasan untuk itu." Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk sesaat. "Orang tuaku meninggal empat tahun yang lalu disebuah kecelakaan, aku terpukul untuk itu, tak percaya jika mereka meninggalkanku secepat itu."

"Aku turut menyesal Sungmin." Kyuhyun memberikan genggaman hangat pada tangannya, Sungmin tahu seharusnya dia menolak dan menepis itu, tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa berbohong jika ia merasa nyaman untuk saat ini. "Aku pikir aku akan kehilangan semuanya sampai tuhan mengingatkanku akan Kangin, dia hanya sahabat awalnya, tapi perhatiannya juga janjinya untuk membahagiakanku cukup yakin untuk mengubah hatiku dengan mencintainya."

Kyuhyun agak sedikit tak suka saat melihat senyum kecil Sungmin untuk seseorang bernama kangin itu, dia mulai berfantasi sendiri apakah suatu saat nanti saat ia telah bersama Sungmin pria manis itu akan menceritakan dirinya pada orang lain dengan senyum yang sama. Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu, itu mustahil.

"Lalu dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Iya."

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti brengsek."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam "Dia tidak begitu Kyuhyun, Hanya saja dia meninggalkanku bukan untuk bersama orang lain."

Alis Kyuhyun naik salah satu "Dia meninggal beberapa bulan setelahnya, dengan cara yang sama seperti kedua orang tuaku."

Sungmin melawan gejolak emosi yang menekan dadanya membajirinya dengan semua ingatan tentang Kangin, air matanya bahkan terasa mengancam untuk segera keluar.

"Ya tuhan Ming, Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Dan sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku seakrab itu?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah namun melihat senyum kecil Sungmin melegakan sedikit dari kecanggungannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyukai jika kita tidak terlalu kaku."

"Kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan Min atau Minnie, dan hanya kau dan ibuku yang memanggilku dengan Ming."

Kyuhyun mendesah lega "Senang mendengarnya."

Memperbaiki posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat, Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah manis yang masih memerah karena pengaruh alkohol yang tertinggal.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertanya satu hal, tentang sperma.".. "Emm.. begini kau juga pria-kan lalu kenapa tidak membuahi diri sendiri, maksudku yang memakai sperma-mu sendiri?"

"Ck, sederhana.. kau tidak akan bisa melihat kedua sisi koin disaat yang bersamaan, begitu juga denganku, walaupun aku masih memproduksi sperma bukan berarti dia berfungsi dengan baik, seperti..emm harga yang harus kubayar karena mendapatkan organ istimewaku –rahim-" Kyuhyun berdehem menetralkan suaranya.

"Begini, aku bersedia membantumu jika kau ingin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah.. Kau tau, aku begitu menginginkanmu sejak pesta malam itu tidak pernah seperti ini pada orang lain sebelumnya, kau sialan mempesona Sungmin dan aku tidak menggombal saat ini, sedikit proposisi menguntungkan antara kau dan aku bukankah akan terdengar bagus?"

"Kau brengsek! Kau memanfaatkan keadaanku?!"

"Hey bukan begitu, aku hanya menawarkan DNA sempurna untuk anakmu, aku tampan, cerdas, dan sehat.. apa aku salah?"

Dia mendengus "Kau sempurna secara total, tapi tidak untuk sifat penggodamu itu."

"Jadi aku ditolak?"

"…"

Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya dibawah meja, ini kesempatan emas jika saja tidak mengingat bagaimana bencinya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun karena pesta waktu itu, DNA milik pria itu sempurna sepenuhnya, pria menawan yang tidak akan bisa didapatkan dengan mudah dilain waktu, jadi.. Haruskah dia?

"Baik, katakan syaratmu."

"Syarat"

Memutar matanya jengah Sungmin mencibir kearah Kyuhyun "Aku tau kau tidak akan mau dengan cuma2 tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan membawa wajahnya untuk jauh lebih dekat dengan terpaan nafas Sungmin, Orbs kelamnya telah menatap lapar kearah belahan manis yang merekah "Aku tidak ingin membagi sperma-ku secara Hook-up ataupun ber-onani didalam gelas, Aku ingin dengan cara alami."

"yah.. Juga bukan berarti aku akan menikahimu atau mengikat kita, hanya membagi bagian hidupku untuk seseorang yang special bisa?"

"E-entahlah tapi.. Ak-"

Satu detik sampai Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin, Menyampaikan semua hasratnya lewat pagutan lembut yang untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa Sungmin tolak, ini sangat panas dan penuh libido.. rasanya terbakar.. Ciuman pertamanya setelah hampir empat tahun berlalu.

"Tidak harus searang Sungmin, aku akan menunggu."

Sungmin bingung, dia merasa benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh saat menangkap sinar tulus dimata itu, bening dan putih. Apa itu?

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

OoO

**To Be Continued**

OoO

A/N : Sebelumnya saya benar benar berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca fanfiction ini^^, saya senang sekali untuk kedatangan yang pertama telah disambut sebaik ini^^ Thanks Readers^^.

Saya membaca novel ini memang dari English Version, dan saya terjemahkan sendiri kedalam bahasa juga diksi menulis saya, jadi untuk meluruskan yang kemarin menjudge saya meng-copy paste dari terjemahan karena nyatanya saya tidak pernah membaca novel ini di Versi terjemahan/Indonesia^^.

Juga untuk yang salah paham jika alur ff ini akan saya dengan novel aslinya. Walau sinopsis kemarin mirip dengan sinopsis aslinya, bukan berarti jalan ceritanya juga akan sama persis, karena saya hanya mengambil ide pokok dan untuk alur selanjutnya akan saya rubah sesuai versi saya^^.

Dan karena readers banyak yang mengharapkan tetap update dibulan ini maka, Saat saya akan Update **RATING M dimalam hari dan sesuai saran akan ada warning diawal**, Namun apabila saya akan update **RATING T maka saya akan post di siang hari**.

Terima kasih untuk semua Reviewers,Followes, juga Fav-ers yang telah merespon ff saya dengan baik, dan untuk Siders terima kasih telah mampir untuk membaca, saya berharap kalian mau meninggalkan sebuah apresiasi untuk saya dilain waktu^^.

Tulisan saya masilah sangat awam dan banyak kekurangan disana-sini jadi saya minta maaf jika terdapat typos dimana2, atau mungkin para readers sekalian bersedia mengkoreksi untuk saya. Saya adalah orang yang sangat suka Kritik ataupun Saran yang membangun.

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


	3. Chapter 3

—**The Proposition –**

**Genre : Erotics Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**YAOI/Boys Love**

**The main idea of this story is wholly owned by Katie Ashley, Im just someone who tries to Re-make this story into my own way.**

* * *

Sungmin memainkan album foto dipangkuannya, tinggal sendirian tanpa teman walau sekedar hewan peliharan membuat Sungmin selalu merasakan sunyinya rumah pada malam hari.

Suara jangkrik tertap berderik merdu bersama serangga malam lainnya, ditemani secangkir teh hangat dia masih memandangi potret-potret yang disusun rapi bersampulkan album berwarna biru.

Sungmin berusaha membuat dirinya tetap tenang selepas bertemu Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu, Ini memang waktunya untuk tidur tapi hati dan pikirannya telah memutuskan untuk menjadi pemberontak malam ini, dia hampir meledak saat panas dibagian bibir masih terasa, apalagi saraf-saraf otaknya yang membawa kembali ingatan proposisi tentang bayi itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Tidak bisa, pikirannya tidak akan bisa untuk berkomproni pada tubuh untuk istirahat sebelum Sungmin bercerita pada Hyukjae. Setelah menyesap tehnya Sungmin meraih ponsel dinakas samping ranjang.

"**Ini aku.. Apa para hantu itu mengganggumu sehingga kau menelponku dan akan segera memintaku untuk pergi kerumahmu sekarang juga?"**

"Aku dua puluh tujuh tahun, mungkin kau lupa?"

"**Got it, Minnie.."**

Sungmin meremas selimut dipangkuannya "Emm, begini.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

_Jangan menyemprotku Hyukjae, jangan menyemprotku.._

"**Baik, Aku yakin ada jam dinding dikamarmu dan kau pasti sadar sepenuhnya jika ini sudah larut, karena itu setidaknya aku yakin ini penting. Ada apa Min?"**

_Kau yang terbaik Hyuk_

"Kau tau?.. ini tentang seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

"**Oh Tuhan! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Min! Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang aku yang mengingatkanmu bagaimana machine brengsek itu bekerja!"**

"Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu Hyuk—

"**Tolong katakan padaku jika si KyuKyu itu tidak memanfaatkan kondisi emosionalmu tentang penolakan Jungmo."**

Sungmin menghela nafas "Oke sahabat sok tau, pertama dia tidak meniduriku seperti yang ada di pikiranmu, dan kedua aku tak sebodoh itu."

"**Lalu apa masalahnya?"**

Sungmin membenahi posisinya senyaman mungkin diranjang, merilex-kan seluruh persendian tubuh untuk menceritakannnya kepada Hyukjae, dimulai dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Jungmo dan tentang penentangan Sungmin mengenai DNA yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun, Namun ketika dia sampai pada bagian Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin hamil secara normal, Hyukjae menyemprotnya dengan teriakan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dipukul yang hampir dini hari.

"**Ini gila Lee Sungmin!"**

Sungmin tergesa-gesa menjawab "Oke, jangan marah dulu, aku belum menerimanya. Tidak masalah jika ini buruk menurutmu Hyukie, aku akan beritahu dia bahwa aku menolak."

"**Jangan bodoh! Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menyetujuinya Eongdongyi?"**

Mulut Sungmin menganga. "Kenapa tidak?! Beberapa menit yang lalu kau baru saja mengumpat Kyuhyun dengan julukan Sex Machine brengsek." Sungmin mendengus bosan.

"**Tapi ini berbeda Lee Sungmin, jika seandainya kau menceritakan tentang bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun mengajakmu tidur jelas aku marah, tapi ini.. Oh ayolah, dia Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bahkan bisa menjamin bibit miliknya sangat sempurna!"**

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dan dia bisa mendengar Hyukjae mendesah gusar diseberang sana. **"Baik, apa kemungkinan alasan kau menolak tawarannya?"**

"E-emh.. yeah, k-kau tau.."

"**Dengar Lee Sungmin, Jika aku diposisimu aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban selain YA, kesempatan itu ada ditanganmu sekarang, kau akan mendapatkan bayi dari seseorang yang sehat, pintar dan berwajah tampan, ditambah lagi akan potensi kegiatan seks yang luar biasa!"**

Wajah Sungmin memerah padam hingga kelehernya, untung sekali sahabat hyperaktif-nya itu tidak disini untuk mengejek Sungmin "I-ini pertama kalinya untukku, yeah, aku masih.. perawan ah tidak perjaka, baik! Aku belum pernah dimasuki sebelumnya!"

Hyukjae tertawa dengan keras **"Kau bisa pergi ke toko buku, dan membeli panduan seks bagaimana? Kau sudah cukup umur, aku yakin penjaga toko buku itu tidak akan menahanmu kecuali kau lupa membawa kartu tanda pengenal."**

Dengan frustasi Sungmin mengacak ngacak selimut dan sprei dengan kakinya yang menendang bebas. "Percayalah, ada suara-suara menjengkelkan dikepalaku yang memberitahu untuk segera berlari kerumah Kyuhyun dan mengatakan YA, pukulan aneh takdir yang membawa Kyuhyun menabrak Jungmo terlalu memusingkan."

"**Aku sependapat dengan suara-suara yang ada dikepalamu Min, Kyuhyun menawarkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk setiap wanita diluar sana, tapi kau bisa mendapatkannya berkali-kali dalam proses membuat bayi, oh beruntung masa suburmu tak diketahui seperti para wanita diluar sana."**

Rasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuh Sungmin saat memikirkan ciuman terbakarnya bersama Kyuhyun, Bahkan lidah Kyuhyun belum masuk saat itu bagaimana bisa dia begitu bergairah? Bagaimana rasanya jika mereka berhubungan seks? Oh tidak.

"Mungkin ini terdengal konyol, tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu seperti Kangin menjeratku dulu, membawaku pada kebahagian dan setiap tawa juga rasa sayang dan pengertian, bahkan itu berjalan sangat lambat sampai dia bisa meyakinkanku untuk menerima perasaannya, kami menjalani itu selama tujuh bulan dan dia bahkan belum berhasil membawaku ketempat tidur." Hyukjae terdiam diseberang sana.

"Tapi Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau membawaku kearah terkesan seperti pria kebanyakan, dia hanya datang seperti di pesta waktu itu, mengajakku tidur seolah mengajak anak anjing untuk jalan jalan sore, dan setelah aku menamparnya, kenapa harus dia yang datang sebagai malaikat pendonor sperma paling sempurna?" Suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar karena frustasi.

"**Dengar Minnie, aku dan Jungmo menyayangimu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak pertama mengucapkan kata **_**gelas**_** atau **_**ibu dan ayah**_**. Kami menyayangimu Min, terlepas dari semua tekanan melakukan seks bersama Kyuhyun –pria yang tidak kau cintai- kami ingin kau bahagia, jika tetap tidak bisa, lupakan tentang perasaan jatuh cinta, dan lakukan seperti ini yang kau butuhkan, coba bayangkan jika tahun depan kau sudah bisa menggendong bayi, itukan keinginan terbesarmu?"**

Memikirkan perkataan Hyukjae air mata menyengat foxy-nya, dan itu membawanya pada setiap kenangan masa lalu dan keinginan terbesarnya semenjak empat tahun yang lalu, setidaknya Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang harus Sungmin pikirkan juga, ini hanya tentang membagi DNA itulah yang terpenting, mungkin dia tidak akan mendapatkan sosok suami disana karena kenyataannya dia memang tidak mencari itu dan Kyuhyun juga tidak menawarkan, Hanya bayi, dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun adalah pilihan terbaik.

"**Kau akan mendapatkan bayi impianmu, dia akan indah seperti malaikat, Minnie-ah.. Percayalah kami ingin yang terbaik untuk dirimu." **

Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan bayi dengan mata foxy sepertinya, dengan hidung dan lekukan rahang Kyuhyun. Yah Sungmin akan mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Terima kasih Hyukie, percayalah aku sangat ingin memelukmu dan Jungmo saat ini."

OoO

* * *

OoO

Beberapa hari kemudian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah duduk di Kona Beans, sambil mengunyah beberapa cake dan milkshake, juga Cappucino Kyuhyun tampak meneliti bagian dari setiap detail penampilan Sungmin dengan kaus blaster hitam putih dan balutan cardigan berwarna ungu polkadot. Rambut hitamnya yang jatuh begitu halus seakan menarik Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh dan menghirup aromanya.

"Aku tidak memintamu datang untuk memandangiku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, dan Sungmin benci pada dirinya sendiri saat merasa seperti gadis yang tengah malu-malu dengan semburat merah. "Ku tebak, kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

"Ya." Jawaban itu setengah berbisik, Sungmin bisa mencium aroma _Montblanc starwalker_ dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dengan kemeja abu-abu yang digulung sampai lengan dan jeans hitam, Kyuhyun begitu Maskulin dan tampan.

"Oke, jadi kau menerimaku karena aku tampan atau bibit unggul yang aku tawarkan?"

Sungmin membuang nafas melalui hidungnya. "Tidak meyakinkan Kyuhyun."

"Yang mananya? Yang aku tampan atau bibit unggulku?"

"Keduanya! Dan bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa? Kau harus tau aku benar-benar serius untuk hal ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menyuapkan satu potongan Mocca Housty kemulutnya "Baik."

"Begini, aku ingin kita melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan organ vital atau semacam tes darah untuk memastikan kau tidak menderita semacam _Sexually Transmitted Disease _atau masalah kesehatan lainnya."

"Kau meragukanku? Aku bisa menjamin kalau aku bersih Ming, kau mau catatan kesehatannya?"

"Itu lebih baik, dan juga aku sudah mempertimbangkan segala yang akan kita lakukan setelah proposisi ini berjalan."

"Oke.."

Melipat tangannya di dada, dia menatap Milkshake-nya sejenak sebelum kembali kepada Kyuhyun "Baik, perjanjian kita akan menggaris bawahi tentang emm.. membuat bayi." Semburat merah mulai menari-nari dipipi Sungmin "Jadi apa akan ada beberapa syarat tentang kepuasaan atau berapa kali aku harus klimaks?"

"Aku mohon lebih serius Kyuhyun.."

"Pertama kau tau aku bukan wanita yang mengalami Menstruasi, jadi aku tak sama dengan mereka yang menghitung jelas kapan masa subur datang, itu akan menjadi sedikit masalah pada penjadwalan proses pembuatan bayi." Kyuhyun menyeringai sangat mendengar nada malu-malu dari tenor indah Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa lakukan sesering mungkin."

Wajah Sungmin panas. "Aku juga berpikir untuk itu, dan saat aku bisa memastikan diperutku ada bayinya, kontrak ini selesai."

"Tunggu, aku tidak mendapatkan hak ayah?"

"Kau bilang tidak ingin punya ikatan untuk ini, jadi itu wajar."

"Itu memang benar, maksudku.. bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan kontak lisan atau fisik dengan bayiku?"

"Bukannya kau tidak suka?"

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat aku ingin?" Mata Kyuhyun menggelap "Ini terasa membingungkan."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan lagi "Tapi jika kau ingin, aku bisa mempertimbangkan, maksudku ini sulit Kyuhyun, kau tidak mau menjadi ayah yang sebenarnya dari bayiku, tentu aku akan menikah suatu saat, lalu kau ingin baku hantam dengan suamiku?"

"Baik, mungkin hanya sampai di aku bisa melihat tumbuh kembang bayiku, tapi tidak untuk mengganti popok atau menyanyikan nina bobo dimalam hari, ah membuat susunya juga."

Sungmin tersenyum "Aku mengerti." Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bagaimana rasa nyaman menyusup akan gendongan atau tangis bayi dimalam hari, dia ingin tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sadar hidupnya akan terus sesulit ini jika tidak berusaha keluar.

Pipinya merona "Aku pikir saatnya membicarakan kapan akan mulai."

"Bagaimana jika sore ini?"

Sungmin mencibir kearah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan cengiran. "Kau pikir aku bisa secepat itu?"

"Ah sayang sekali.."

"Friday night, di Samjongsaegu hotel."

"Ah, aku dengar disana juga ada restaurant bintang lima yang menyediakan makanan China, ini akan sempurna."

Sungmin tersenyum, bayi-nya… Sungmin akan segera memilikinya.

"Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Eh?"

"Yah.. Aku pria-nya kan? Aku harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk Male Pregnant-ku."

"Tidak, kau yang membantuku Kyuhyun, seharusnya aku yang—

"Sungmin, aku bekerja sebagai Vice President. Dan akan sangat tidak adil jika karyawan bagian marketing yag membayar."

Walau sebenarnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyukai Kyuhyun yang membiarkan dia seperti pihak yang tersudut, Namun menyadari bahwa nada itu tulus dan yeah.. ada benarnya juga dia menyerah. "Baiklah Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, kau yang membayar dan mengurus semuanya."

"Ini akan jadi kencan yang manis."

OoO

* * *

OoO

Sore hari, jam tepat menunjukan pukul Tiga lewat tujuh belas. Setelah satu jam perjalanan, Sungmin turun dari mobilnya menuju hamparan nisan yang berjejer rapi. Hari-hari lain saat dia datang dengan meratapi hidupnya yang sendirian, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Berjongkok pada tiga deret nisan. Dua disebelah kanan dengan nama Lee Chunhwan dan Kim Kyungsook, satu makam disebelah kiri dengan nama Kim Yongwoon.

"Ini aku.."

Desau angin menderu disela hangatnya mentari sore, Sungmin menyapukan tangannya kepada ukiran nama orangtuanya.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini."

"Jungmo keterlaluan, dia menolak untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku, dan Hyukjae yang terus mengomel sama sekali tidak membantu."

Sungmin menarik nafas. "Dan semuanya menjadi rumit saat pria di pesta menyebalkan itu menjadi salah satu bagian takdir sialan ini—

Dia tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan punya bayi Eomma, Appa… Aku akan segera menggendong bayi mungil yang lucu, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku?"… "Aku mencintai kalian."

Sungmin berputar menghadap makam Kangin "Kangin Hyung~"

"Aku minta maaf untuk memberikan tubuhku semudah ini kepada orang lain."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, saat kau pergi semuanya semakin memburuk, dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain bayi yang akan menemaniku."

"Kangin Hyung maafkan aku, tapi aku mohon tetap do'akan aku dari atas sana untuk calon suami yang akan sebaik dirimu."

Pada saat mendengar kicauan burung, Sungmin bangkit dan tersenyum bersama air matanya.

_Aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi setelah ini, Eomma.. Appa, Geurigeo Kanginie Hyung. Jaga aku dari atas sana._

Sungmin hampir menaiki mobilnya, matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dia pria dengan rambut ikal coklat, dan itu Kyuhyun! Menangis didepan sebuah makam.

Setelah bergulat dengan perasaannya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendekat. "Kyuhyun?"

Air mata itu sempat jatuh satu tetes ke tanah, sebelum Kyuhyun menghapusnya dengan lengan kemeja. "Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kaget. "S-sudah berapa lama kau disitu?" Suaranya terdengar parau

Sungmin menggeleng dan maju lebih dekat, telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Kyuhyun yang sembab, mata itu masih merah dan basah, mungkin sebelum ini Kyuhyun sudah menangis untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ingin bercerita?"

Satu usapan pada pipi bagian kanannya "S-sungmin.."

Sungmin hanya menatap Orbs kelam milik Kyuhyun, maniknya bergetar saat tidak bisa lari dari jeratnya. Sungmin tidak bisa berpaling dan tidak ingat memandang ukiran makam yang Kyuhyun tangisi, mata kelam itu rapuh, Sungmin tidak bisa menolak bibirnya untuk tersenyum menenangkan.

"Berceritalah Kyu.. Aku mendengarkan."

"S-sungmin."

Semuanya gelap, Bumi sudah berotasi memutar pada bagian yang malam, ruas sinar mentari sore yang jingga hampir habis saat Kyuhyun masuk dilingkupan lengan Sungmin.

* * *

OoO

**To be Continued**

OoO

A/N : Saya jelaskan lagi ya readers, ff ini bukan bentuk terjemahan dari Novel aslinya, untuk membuktikannya readers bisa chek sendiri antara **Alur cerita di ff** yang saya buat dengan **Alur cerita di Novel aslinya**. Saya hanya meminjam ide pokok dari novel tersebut, dan untuk seterusnya adalah hasil karya dan pikiran absurd saya sendiri^^

Untuk penulisan diksi dan bahasa saya yang kaku saya mohon maaf jika readers tidak nyaman dengan itu, memang beginilah adanya.. bahasa saya memang sangat aneh (- -").. tapi terima kasih karena telah membaca^^

Ada yang bilang saya terlalu misterius ya? kkk~ apa iya?^^, sama seperti kalian juga saya adalah seorang ELF dan Joy Addict.

Terima kasih untuk semua **Reviewers,Followes, juga Fav-ers** yang telah merespon ff saya dengan baik, dan untuk **Siders** terima kasih telah mampir untuk membaca, saya berharap kalian bersedia meninggalkan sedikit apresiasi untuk saya dilain waktu^^.

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


End file.
